japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenta Miyake
Kenta Miyake (三宅 健太; born August 23, 1977 in Okinawa Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Tawaraya/'Tōta' *A Certain Magical Index II (2011) - Ritoku Komaba *Attack on Titan (2013) - Miche Zacharias *Avenger (2003) - Gates (ep1) *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Younger Brother in the Movie (ep5) *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Skinn Bolic *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Policeman *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Scar *Hanasaku Iroha (2011) - Survival Gamer A (ep7) *Ikkitōsen: Dragon Destiny (2007) - Genka Kada (ep4), Kanshō Kōchū, Narration (ep2) *Ikkitōsen: Great Guardians (2008) - Kanshō Kōchū *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Kanshō Kōchū *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2005-2006) - Purple Shadow Member *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Cocytus *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Cocytus *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - Mohammed Avdol, Avdol's Father (ep21) *Kekkaishi (2007) - Gagin *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Jirōbō (ep17) *New Game! (2016) - Dandy Max (ep9) *Psycho-Pass (2012) - Kōichi Ashikaga (ep8) *Rideback (2009) - Ryoku Yamamoto *Sword Art Online (2012) - Eugene (ep20) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014) - Twigo *Witchblade (2006) - Akira Nakata *Wolf's Rain (2003-2004) - Tsume 'Anime Shorts' *Digimon Savers The Movie: Ultimate Power! Burst Mode Activated!! (2006) - Orgemon *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009-2010) - Scar, Garfiel (ep7) *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor: A Dream's Six Views (2010) - Kanshō Kōchū (ep2) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) - Captain 'Movies' *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Terrorist *Digimon Frontier: Ancient Digimon Revival (2002) - Gryzmon *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Guijeau *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Station Attendant *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Heatran *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Godey *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Home Delivery Staff *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Entei *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Maaiika *Redline (2009) - Little Deyzuna *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2011) - Issa Mihotake/'Buccha' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Michele Manfredi *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Conroy Haagensen 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Akiwo Haza Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Additional Voices *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Thaihō Samdayu *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Marigold Sailor A *Astral Chain (2019) - Maximilian Howard *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Rhone Rain *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Skinn Bolic *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Bass Armstrong *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Bass Armstrong *Detective Conan: Mirage of Remembrance (2007) - Shunsaku Ogino *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Mohammed Avdol *Jump Force (2019) - All Might *Lost Dimension (2014) - George Jackman *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Jirōbō *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Jirōbō *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Jirōbō *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Jirōbō *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Akatsuchi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Akatsuchi, Jirōbō *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - No Vol *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - No Vol *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Helgi *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Crowre *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Eugene *Tales of Hearts (2008) - Byrocks Burroughs *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Twigo 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Jirōbō Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors